Hollow King
The Hollow King is actually a title given to the strongest hollow, the hollow strong enough to defeat the four wardens. Two Hollows are known by the title of Hollow King. Keiran Leckter and Jakob Keiran The first Hollow King was present in the Great War, he was the first Vastolorde and rose the army that fought against the army of human fullbringers after the battle of the Titans was over and all the loose reishi in the air, the spiritual remains of the fallen titans feeding the hollows allowing their numbers to swell and eventually compound more and more becoming this race of evolved monsters. His name was Keiran Leckter, his ability was non offensive but it was infectious. Kieran's ability It was the hunger, he could feed directly on other hollows instead of just normal souls. This meant he could increase his density as a hollow without ever losing his mind to the hive again, it allowed him to keep his intelligence. Any hollow that came into contact with his reiatsu even from a distance was infected with the hunger and also radiated the infection. This created the first wave of Vastolordes of who most of them were killed by the First Wave of Shinigami, the same battle that Miraiko died in. Keiran was eventually killed by Arjuna and Karna Tsurugi. He was so human like, human sized his mask was his leathery chalkish face, framed by wild hair and deer antlers. As his body began to disintegrate into reishi he started the laugh, his final joke a mystery. When he died other Vastolordes took up the remaining hollows and decided and fought amongst themselves on who would be the next Hollow King, none were worthy to follow Keiran's path and the four strongest named themselves the four wardens and each took a quarter domain of Tartarus(Hueco Mundo) to rule over the hollows that resided in their lands. Jakob One day in the recent past the hollow hierarchy was flipped upside down but it's effects rippled throughout the whole world. A child was found, a child greater than any other and he was nursing down in the human world. This drew the attention of the Shinigami Captain Otori Futagawa and Vice-Captain Iza Amen'hoko. Three human-sized hollows knelt around what looked like a child wrapped in face mask of darkest velvet. Otori and Iza were never heard of again. The next time the child hollow, Jakob, was seen he was trailed by 4 Vastolordes, the Three Kings from before and one Queen, Maria Volantis. The child had strolled into the gathering of the Hollow Wardens, they were attracted to him he was calling out to them. The 4 wardens looked at the child hollow, wrapped only in his dark velvet now a trailing coat. The four hollow wardens struck at this meal, such small in stature but was offering up such beautiful reiryoku and reiatsu. They struck had and fast, but the boy leapt and he moved fast and quickly, dodging the attacks of the four hollows and tanking via his coat of shadow when he couldn't. His four horsemen standing back and watching it play out. Finally when he was in the middle of them all, he smiled and black tendrils of his coat extended out to constrict and devour anything it touched, Jakob jumped up drawing the tendrils back to reform the coat, catching loose threads he absorbed some of the power of the souls inside and started to form claws changing his form to whatever he deemed appropriate from within his coat of souls. The Hollow Warden's caught unaware were instantly trapped and soon were absorbed into Jakob's coat, the coat now taking on a malicious sheen. His coat was complete now, taking in the four strongest hollows he had their power, he appointed his four horsemen in the place of the four wardens, together feasting on any opposition. As soon as this finished the four Horsemen General named Jakob the king of all hollows and Jakob the continued to roam the earth, leaving his four in charge as the strongest Hollow Lords. And then one day the four Hollow Generals became Arrancar and started a ranking system Known as the Espada. With Jakob the Hollow king as Number 0. New hollows rose to fill the spots of the missing generals all still loyal to Jakob, the one who had united the major warring tribes of Adjucha's and Vastolorde hollows and become the one above four and claim Keiran's lost Crown. Now still as a young man, although slightly larger, he wears his mask of black shadows as a cloak of darkness. Jakob's Ability Jakob's ability is that of condensation, that he manifests as the coat of souls. In actually his coat of Souls is the remained of Miraiko-chronos' shroud from when Krios took him away, that remained inert until the young Jakob was able to awaken it and use it in tandem with his natural powers. A menos is made when a group of hollows combine and is then made stronger by eating other hollows. The Hollow king has the ability to condense all the souls but one into a super fine coat. This means in his base form he is effectively a basic hollow as his form only comprises of one soul, but he is as strong as a Vastolorde due to all the boosts the coat gives his strength and reiatsu. His base form looks simply like a little boy. Any hollow he kills via the coat is infected with the aura of the coat and then is condensed into his coat, making it thicker and stronger. He can release souls from his coat to fight as a manifestation, as his own reiatsu fueled reishi construct. He can also release souls from the coat into his body, allowing his form to change as fitting the new addition and access to their abilities, the more he takes back into himself the smaller and weaker the coat becomes, the weaker and weaker the individual abilities of each soul becomes, but his strength and speed increase, until he goes back through the stages of Gillian, Acjuchas and Vastolorde (Final form). In his final form he original ability has become compounded, the ability to bring things together working now like high level magnetic telekinesis. Luckily wearing the coat allows him if he allows himself to evolve to menos level, to remain the primary soul and not lose himself to the others.